The Hub (UK
The Hub is an American digital cable and satellite television channel in UK that launched on October 10, 2010.[1] The channel, which replaced Discovery Kids, is a joint venture of Discovery Communications, Inc. and Hasbro. The Hub targets a dual audience, young children in the daytime with original and acquired children's programs, and families at night with reruns of older television sitcoms, dramas and feature films. Veteran television executive Margaret Loesch serves as president and chief executive officer of The Hub. The channel is available to approximately 60 million subscribers. The network's most noteworthy original property has proven to be My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It is an animated television series that is Hasbro's My Little Pony toy property that has proven not only its highest rated production for the intended young girl demographic, but has also attracted an unexpectedly significant cult following in the teen and adult male and female categories. In a recent debt filing with the Securities and Exchange Commission, Discovery Communications indicated that the channel may be worth less than previously believed, based on low viewership figures. The management of the Hub is currently undergoing a fair value analysis of the channel. History On April 30, 2009, it was announced that Hasbro acquired a 50% stake in Discovery Kids, with the resulting joint-venture changing the channel's name to The Hub. Discovery will oversee ad sales and distribution, while Hasbro will be responsible for programming.[7][8] The channel continues to use the Discovery Kids strategy of tagging their educational programming as meeting FCC educational and informational programming guidelines with an on-screen logo to list it as such on electronic program guide listings, despite the E/I policy being targeted wholly to broadcast stations, with cable channels completely excluded from E/I regulations. The channel launched at 10:00 am ET (7:00 am PT) on October 10, 2010, The first program broadcast on the channel was The Twisted Whiskers Show. Programming Programming includes The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Transformers: Prime, G.I. Joe: Renegades, In the Night Garden, Chloe's Closet, Lazy Lucy, R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour, The Aquabats Super Show! and Dan Vs.. Programming from Hasbro includes cartoons based on My Little Pony, Transformers, the Pound Puppies and Strawberry Shortcake. Additionally, the network airs Family Game Night, which features Hasbro's board game properties adapted into a game show form.[10] A limited amount of original Discovery Kids programming remains including series such as Endurance, a contrast to other rebranded Discovery networks as of late which have taken on completely new schedules. In addition the network carries content from the Hasbro-acquired library of Sunbow Productions programs featuring Hasbro licenses, including The Transformers and G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, though not any cartoons based on Hasbro properties (or forerunner toy companies such as Tonka that were eventually purchased by Hasbro) made by Hanna-Barbera or Ruby-Spears Productions, whose libraries are owned by Time Warner and air on Cartoon Network and Boomerang. The Hub licenses properties pertaining to Batman from Time Warner, airing Batman Beyond, Batman: The Animated Series and the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman_%28TV_series%29 original 1960s live-action Batman series]. List of Programs Original live-action programming *''The Aquabats! Super Show!'' *''Clue'' *''Family Game Night'' *''Hubworld'' *''Majors & Minors'' *''The Muppet Show'' *''Muppets Tonight'' *''R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour'' *''Pictureka!'' *''Scrabble Showdown'' *''Spitting Image'' Acquired live-action programming *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Blue's Room'' *''Dog and Duck'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''In the Night Garden'' *''Mopatop's Shop'' *''Sing Me a Story with Belle'' *''Toybox'' Acquired animated programming *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' *''The All-New Popeye Show'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''City of Friends'' *''Dan Vs.'' *''Dennis and Gnasher'' *''Dinosaur Train'' *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' *''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' *''Jem and the Holograms'' *''Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters'' *''Lazy Lucy'' *''Let's Go Pocoyo'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''MAD'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''Monster Buster Club'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Ruby Gloom'' *''Secret Millionaires Club'' *''Special Agent Oso'' *''Super Why!'' *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' *''Thomas and Friends'' *''Totally Spies!'' *''Total Drama: Revenge of the Island'' *''Total Drama Action'' *''Total Drama Island'' *''Total Drama World Tour'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' *''The WotWots'' Repeats of Cartoon Network series *''Adventure Time'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Regular Show'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Repeats of Nicktoons *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''Catscratch'' *''CatDog'' *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''KaBlam!'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Planet Sheen'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Wayside'' Acquired animated programming *''Animal Mechanicals'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''Cosmic Quantum Ray'' *''Deltora Quest'' *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' *''G.I. Joe: Sigma 6'' *''The New Batman Adventures'' *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' *''The Transformers'' *''Transformers: Animated'' *''Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?'' Repeats of Discovery Kids series *''Endurance'' Repeats of Animal Planet Series *''Meerkat Manor'' Acquired/syndicated programming *''ALF'' *''Batman'' *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' *''The Facts of Life'' *''Family Ties'' *''Goosebumps'' *''Happy Days'' *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' *''Laverne & Shirley'' *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' *''Mork & Mindy'' *''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' *''The Wonder Years'' Shorts and Songs with Friends from The Hub *Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime *Sumalee Montano - Arcee *Bumblebee *Kevin Michael Richardson - Bulkhead *Jeffrey Combs - Ratchet *Frank Welker - Megatron *Josh Keaton - Jackson "Jack" Darby *Tania Gunadi - Miko Nakadai *Andy Pessoa - Rafael "Raf" Esquivel *Ernie Hudson - Special Agent William "Bill" Fowler *Eric McCormack - Lucky *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie *John DiMaggio - Niblet *Jessica DiCicco - Patches *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle, Timmy, Dil Pickles *Rebecca Shoichet - Twilight Sparkle *Cathy Weseluck - Spike *Andrea Libman - Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Cathy Smith *Tabitha St. Germain and Kazumi Evans - Rarity *Ashleigh Ball - Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Blythe Baxter *Shannon Chan-Kent - Pinkie Pie *John de Lancie - Discord *Anna Cummer and Tracey Moore - Strawberry Shortcake *Britt McKillip - Blueberry Muffin *Shannon Chan-Kent and Victoria Duffield - Cherry Jam *David Lodge - Tenderheart Bear *Nayo Wallace - Harmony Bear *Peter Anderson - Good Luck Bear *Michael Sinterniklaas as Funshine Bear *Doug Erholtz as Grumpy Bear *Noel MacNeal - Bear *Christian Jacobs, Chad Larson, James R. Briggs, Jr., Richard Falomir and Ian Fowles - The Aquabats *Sean Astin - Oso *Martin Baynton - SpottyWot *Nathalie Boltt - DottyWot *Carlos Alazraqui - Rocko, Lazlo *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants, Dog, Carl, Jake Spidermonkey *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda *Daran Norris - Cosmo *Jim Cummings - Cat, Tasmanian Devil *Billy West - Stimpy J. Cat, Elmer Fudd, Popeye *Sarah Gadon - Ruby Gloom *Eleanor Webster - Chloe *Paul Tylack - Lovely Carrot *Siobhan Ni Thuairisg - Tara *Olsin Kerans - Jet *Steve Nallon - Margaret Thatcher, Roy Hattersley, Neil Kinnock *Chris Barrie - Ronald Reagan *Louise Gold - The Queen *Neil Innes - Back-To-Front, Hi-Fi, Sad Sack, Lucy, Dotty, Claude, Princess, Rupert the Roo *Mark Hamill - The Joker *Dane Boedigheimer - Orange, Pear, Midget Apple, Marshmallow *Justine Ezarik - Passion Fruit *Robert Jennings - Grapefruit *Kevin Brueck - Grandpa Lemon *Toby Turner - Nerville *Spy vs. Spy *Kevin Shinick - MAD Newsman *Alfred E. Neuman *Nicole Oliver and Kylee Epp - Zoe Trent *Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio *Jocelyn Loewen and Laura Hastings - Penny Ling *Samuel Vincent - Russell Ferguson *Matt Hill - Daniel Jackson, Ed *Sam Vincent - Christopher *Anna Cummer - Samantha *Andy Beall - Snoopy, Woodstock *James Fleet - Dog *Josie Lawrence - Duck *Christian Potenza - Chris McLean *Clé Bennett - DJ, Chef Hatchet *Emilie-Claire Barlow - Courtney *Katie Crown - Izzy *Megan Fahlenbock - Gwen *Kristin Fairlie - Bridgette *Peter Oldring - Cody *Caitlynne Medrek - Dawn *Ashley Peters - Staci *Athena Karkanis - Anne Maria *Beverly *Scott McCord - Owen *Cory Doran - Mike *Stephanie Anne Mills and Lauren Lipson - Katie and Sadie *Janice Kawaye - Jenny Wakeman, Ami *Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs *Jeffrey Garcia - Sheen Estevez *Rob Paulsen - Doppy Dopweiler and The Mask *Bob Joles - Mr. Nesmith *Thomas Lennon - Pinter *Richard Steven Horvitz - Daggett Doofus Beaver *Nick Bakay - Norbert Foster Beaver *Jerry Trainor - Dudley Puppy *Grey DeLisle - Kitty Katswell *Tom McGrath - Skipper *James Patrick Stuart - Private *John DiMaggio - Rico *Danny Jacobs - King Julien XIII *Jeff Bennett - Kowalski, Dorkus *Tim Dadabo - Fanboy *Nika Futterman - Chum Chum *Kathleen Laskey - Mrs. Jewls *Ian MacDougall - Sasquatch *Jim Fowler - Rex *Leah Ostry - Unicorn *Karen Prell - Red Fraggle *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph - Blue *Christiana Anbri - Moona *Joey Mazzarino - Boogie-Woogie *Cheryl Blaylock - Fred *Francesca Smith - Helga Pataki *Anndi McAfee - Phoebe Hyerdahl *Michael Daingerfield - Ace Ventura *Nicholas Kaegi - Whyatt Beanstalk/Super Why *Siera Florindo - Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red *Tajja Isen - Princess Pea/Princess Presto *Garry Chalk - Bluto *Sanders Whiting - J. Wellington Wimpy *Melissa Joan Hart - Sabrina J. Spellman *Nick Bakay - Salem Saberhagen *Kath Soucie - Betty, Phil and Lil DeVille *Dionne Quan - Kimi Finster *Julia Kato - Kira Finster *Cheryl Chase - Angelica Pickles *Joe Alaskey - Lou Pickles *Tress MacNeille - Charlotte Pickle *Von Ripper *Steve Whitmire - Kermit the Frog, Beaker, Statler, Rizzo the Rat *Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle *Dave Goelz - Gonzo the Great, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Waldorf *Bill Barretta - The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Pepe the King Prawn, Bobo the Bear *David Rudman - Scooter, Janice *Matt Vogel - Floyd Pepper, Camilla the Chicken, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Sweetums *Dave Goelz - Beauregard *Kevin Clash - Clifford *Jade-Lianna Peters - Kai-Lan *Khamani Griffin - Tolee *Ben Small - Thomas, Toby *Teresa Gallagher - Emily, Rosie, Belle, Mavis *Rupert Degas - Bertie, Flynn *Kerry Shale - Diesel, Arry and Bert *Keith Wickham - Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Harold, The Fat Controller *Nick Chee Ping Kellington - IgglePiggle *Rebecca Hyland - Upsy Daisy *Andy Wareham - Unn *Holly Denoon/Isaac Blake - Ooo *Elisa Laghi - Eee *Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Sylvester, Tweety *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig *Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam *Frank Welker - Road Runner *Grey DeLisle - Yumi *Jeremy Shada - Finn the Human *John DiMaggio - Jack the Dog *Hynden Walch - Princess Bubblegum *Olivia Olson - Marceline the Vampire Queen *Samuel Vincent - Edd (Double D) *Tony Sampson - Eddy *David Paul Groveas - Jonny 2x4 *Michael Dorn - I Am Weasel *Lara Jill Miller - Juniper Lee *JG Quintel - Mordecai *William Salyers - Rigby *Sam Marin - Pops *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo *Marty Grabstein - Courage *Curtis Armstrong - Dan *Snake Eyes *Cole Howard - Lief *Laura Rushfeldt - Jasmine *Brittany Byrnes - Tina *Riley Nottingham - Tom *Nick Skubji - Super Ned *Ranee Clayton - Patches Thanksgiving Day Kicks off "Naughty or Nice" Online Event Allowing Fans to Vote for Top Hero and Villain Charater on The Hub TV Network The nominees for the "Naughty or Nice" online event are as follows Nice: *Snake Eyes (G.I. Joe Renegades) *Jem (Jem and the Holograms) *Phil and Lil DeVille (All Grown Up!) *Chris McLean (Total Drama) *Batman (Batman: the Animated Series) *Skipper (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Bulkhead (Transformers: Prime) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Optimus Prime (Transformers Prime) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *Cathy Smith (Monster Buster Club) *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Barda (Deltora Quest) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Harmony Bear (Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot) *Annoying Orange (The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange) *Niblet (Pound Puppies) *Alf (Alf) *Chris (Dan Vs.) *Kermit the Frog (The Muppet Show and Muppets Tonight) *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Applejack (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *CatDog (CatDog) *Ruby Gloom (Ruby Gloom) *Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Tara (Chloe's Closet) *Princess (The Raggy Dolls) *Dottywot (The Wotwots) *Cookie (Pound Puppies) Naughty: *Megatron (Transformers Prime) *Skips (Regular Show) *Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) *Discord (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Baroness (G.I. Joe Renegades) *The Mask (The Mask: The Animated Series) *Heather (Total Drama) *Sweetums (The Muppet Show and Muppets Tonight) *Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) *Neil Kinnock (Spitting Image) *Dorkus Aurelius (Planet Sheen) *McLeish (Pound Puppies) *I.R. Baboon (I Am Weasel) *Tasmanian Devil (The Looney Tunes Show) *Grapefruit (The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange) *Dan (Dan Vs.) *Angelica Pickles (All Grown Up!) *Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold!) *The Tick Monster (R.L. Stine"s Haunting Hour: The Series) *Margaret Thatcher (Spitting Image) *Ren (Ren and Stimpy) *Von Ripper (The Twisted Whiskers Show) *Pizzazz (Jem and the Holograms) Programmes on Every block Hub Primetime (Monday to Fridays) *''Sliders'' *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' *''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' *''ALF'' *''Mork & Mindy'' *''The Facts of Life'' *''Family Ties, ''Laverne & Shirley *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' *''Happy Days '' Huboom! (Wednesday) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters'' *''Dan Vs.'' *''Goosebumps'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''The Aquabats! Super Show!'' *''R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour'' *''Secret Millionaires Club'' *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' Saturday Girls-TASTIC (Saturday) *''Ruby Gloom'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' *''Pound Puppies'' Comedy Sunday (Sunday) *''The Muppet Show'' *''MAD'' *''Spitting Image'' *''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' HubBub (Monday to Sunday) *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' *''The WotWots'' *''Super Why!'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Mopatop's Shop'' *''Blue's Room'' *''Let's Go Pocoyo'' *''Special Agent Oso'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Maryoku Yummy'' *''In the Night Garden'' There's No Place like The Hub this Christmas The Christmas CD with Christmas Hits and Songs, Sang by The Hub Characters in 2 Disc and on DVD with Christmas hits and songs (with hit shows and songs from The Hub Christmas Songs, Happy Hoildays from The Hub Songs and Happy Hoildays from You'r Firends at The Hub) The Hub HD On the day The Hub launched, Dish Network, Verizon FiOS, and AT&T U-Verse carried the high-definition versions of the network on their channel lineups.[11] Bright House, Cablevision, Charter, Comcast, Cox, Mediacom, Suddenlink, and Time Warner Cable now carry the HD feed in many of their markets as well. Programming blocks Various types of programs are broadcast on The Hub in programming blocks. Current blocks Family Prime Time The Hub features a nighttime lineup on Monday-Thursdays from 8:30 pm–6:00 am ET (5:30 pm–3:00 am PT), Fridays from 2:00–4:00 am ET (11:00 pm–1:00 am PT), Saturdays from 1:00–4:00 am ET (10:00 pm–1:00 am PT) and Sundays from 12:00–4:00 am ET (9:00 pm–1:00 am PT). The nighttime schedule consists primarily of off-network syndicated sitcoms and dramas made prior to 2000, primarily from 20th Century Fox Television, Warner Bros. Television, Debmar-Mercury, CBS Television Distribution, and Sony Pictures Television aimed at families and adults. Programs currently airing in this block include Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Doogie Howser, M.D., ALF, Batman, Mork & Mindy, The Facts of Life, Family Ties, Laverne & Shirley, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, The Wonder Years and Happy Days (the latter six of which had previously run on Nick at Nite); most of these sitcoms are mainly part of a package which was formerly aired by FamilyNet in 2008 and 2009 before their December 2009 purchase by another party. Programming originally produced for The Hub such as Family Game Night, Discovery Kids produced programming and feature films aimed at family audiences also air in primetime in place of the classic television series on Fridays from 7:00 pm–2:00 am ET (4:00–11:00 pm PT), and Saturdays and Sundays from 7:00 pm–1:00 am ET (4:00–10:00 pm PT). Haunted Hub This Saturday afternoon block airs from 4:00 pm-6:00 pm ET (1:00 pm-3:00 pm PT). This block specializes in airing programs based on R. L. Stine stories. The programs are Goosebumps and R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour. HubBub HubBub was a daytime programming block for preschoolers, airing from 10:00 am–11:30 am ET (7:00 am–8:30 am PT). The block existed on account of The Hub's primary target audience of school-age children are usually in school during that time period. Programming in the Hubbub block included The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, The WotWots, Super Why!, Chloe's Closet, '' ''Mopatop's Shop, Blue's Room, Let's Go Pocoyo, Special Agent Oso, The Raggy Dolls, Maryoku Yummy and In the Night Garden. HubBub competed with two preschool program cable channels: Nick Jr. and PBS Kids Sprout, and the program block Disney Junior. It replaced the Ready Set Learn block when Discovery Kids was relaunched as The Hub. The block's bumpers have phased out when the network revamped itself for the 2011-2012 year. Currently, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends and Animal Mechanicals air on the network, albeit from 8:00 am-10:00 am ET (5:00 am-7:00 am PT). Saturday Mash Up This programming block seemed to be an all-day block. It had several sub-blocks (Crack Up, Smash Up, Team Up, Family Prime and Family Movie Night). Crack Up is the sub-block that airs from 6:00-10:00 am ET (3:00–7:00 am PT); it airs comedy cartoons. Smash Up airs after it from 10:00 am-2:00 pm ET (7:00–11:00 am PT) with action shows. Team Up airs from 3:00 pm-5:00 pm ET (11:00 am–2:00 pm PT) with two back-to-back episodes of Family Game Night. Family Prime airs from 7:00-9:00 pm ET (4:00–6:00 pm PT); it airs The Hub's most popular shows. Finally, Family Movie Night airs from 9:00-11:00 pm ET (6:00–8:00 pm PT). This block only lasted for the summer of 2011. It phased out in October 2011. |}